New Game! Episode 1
is the first episode of the New Game! anime. It aired on July 24, 2016. Synopsis Aoba Suzukaze, a high school graduate, begins her new job at the Eagle Jump video game company, where she is introduced to art director Rin Toyama, lead character designer Ko Yagami, and game director Shizuku Hazuki. As Aoba learns how to make 3D models, she receives help from fellow character designer, Hifumi Takimoto, who is shy talking in person but is quite casual talking online. Later, Aoba is invited out to lunch by monster designer Yun Iijima and animator Hajime Shinoda while Kou prepares her ID card. After work, Aoba learns that the game she'll be working on is a sequel to Fairies Story, the game that inspired her to become a character designer. Plot High school graduate Aoba Suzukaze is first seen on her commute to her new workplace, Eagle Jump. Arriving at the front of the building, she begins her final introduction practice, but is hesitant to walk into the building. She then meets Rin Toyama, who mistakes her as a child and prohibits her from entering. Aoba quickly refutes and explains that she is a new employee. Rin apologizes and introduces herself as an AD. Aoba assumes she is a busy Assistant Director, until Rin clarifies that she is an Art Director, and explains her tasks. Aoba then bows down and apologizes. Rin shows Aoba her seat and offers a drink. Aoba orders for black coffee and settles down, but is startled to see legs on floor. She arms herself with a keyboard, but finds a woman sleeping with exposed panties. The woman wakes up asks why there is a child in the office. Rin comes with two cups of drinks and introduces Aoba as the new hire. She gives a drink to her friend, who complains of its taste. Later she swaps her drink with Aoba’s and asks her if she can drink black. Aoba claims she can handle it and tries to drink, and fails. The woman asks Aoba's age, who replies she is 18. She is impressed that she is a high school graduate, but pokes fun at her childish appearance. The woman then asks Aoba to guess her age. She struggles, until she spots a poster for Fairies Story. The woman noted that it's the first game she worked on, and Aoba concludes she is around 30. The woman corrects her and states she is 25, who also joined after high school. Rin asks Aoba to guess her age, who responds with 23. Irritated, the woman rectifies that they are the same age. Aoba is moved that the people responsible for her favourite game are with her, and shares that she loves the character designs. Rin finally introduces the woman as Ko Yagami, the character designer for Fairies Story, leaving Aoba astonished. Rin states that Kou will be Aoba's boss, and wishes her all the best. After introducing herself to the rest of the staff, Aoba is given a reference book to practice 3D modelling. She tries to get along with her team but finds it difficult to approach them. She notices an empty booth and wonders if the person is present; that person enters shortly after and introduces herself as Hifumi Takimoto. Seeing her cold behavior, Aoba fears she will never befriend any of her coworkers. Aoba then spots a cat walking around in the office. She goes after it and meets the director, Shizuku Hazuki, who introduces the cat, Mozuku. After explaining her reasons to bring Mozuku to the office, they are greeted by Umiko. She notifies that their meeting has already begun, though Shizuku treats it lightly, triggering Umiko to shoot her with an airsoft pistol. Back at her desk, Hifumi explains in a messaging client that she is not good at talking. Aoba is relieved, and is then called by Kou, who gives her a reference book to practice 3D modelling. Aoba tries to ask her a question, but struggles due to her timid nature. Kou, who saw the events unfolding before her, sends a message to Aoba to try asking Hifumi questions via message. After successfully answering Aoba's question, Hifumi explains that the team are casual and encourages her to loosen up when using the messaging client. Influenced by this, Aoba reports her progress in a rather unprofessional message to Kou. She calls Aoba to her desk to remind her of discretion. After a quick discussion, Aoba's coworkers invite her to lunch. Yun Iijima introduces herself, followed by Hajime Shinoda, who gets flustered as it is her first time having a junior. They soon agree to address each other by their given names. Aoba is glad her coworkers seem like nice people. After lunch, Aoba resumes her work, but decides to take a toilet break first. Kou leaves the office and is stunned to see Aoba crying on the floor. She explains that she does not have an employee ID and was unable to enter. Kou explains the purpose of their IDs, and is dumbfounded that the management forgot about it. Rin asks if she has taken a photo of Aoba for her ID. She forgot, grabs a camera and prepares to take photo of Aoba. She asks her why she wears a school uniform for work. Aoba claims it is a suit but fails to convince Kou. She tells her to wear it properly and unbuttons her collars, but she sees that Aoba appears too childish and scraps her idea. Kou turns on her camera but notes that the room is too dark. She asks Hajime Shinoda to use her light-saber to provide lighting. Satisfied with the photos, Kou leaves to prepare Aoba's employee ID. Yun invites Aoba for tea and snacks, and prepares a table. Aoba invites Hifumi, who brought some snacks of her own. They share their first experiences working at Eagle Jump, and eventually talk about Kou. Hajime says she is a good leader for her team but badmouths her personality. Kou hears this and hits Hajime, and hands Aoba her employee ID. She reminds her team to resume working after their break. Kou asks Aoba's progress on the reference book, and is impressed on her quick advancement. Kou has high hopes for Aoba and plans to give her work soon. Aoba prepares to continue her work but heads to the bathroom first. She forgot to bring her ID and Kou is later greeted with a familiar scene. The workday finally ends, and Aoba asks the title of the game they are making. Kou states that they are working on the third installment of Fairies Story. Aoba states that it is the very franchise that inspired her to become a character designer, and promises to do her best. At her home, Aoba receives a call from Nene, and she shares her first experience working at Eagle Jump. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapts chapters 1-3 of volume 1. * Shizuku and Umiko were introduced much earlier than in the manga. ** In the manga, Umiko was not introduced until the events during episode 7. Shizuku was not seen until the party to celebrate the game's completion. * In the manga, Hajime and Yun did not introduce themselves until after Kou takes Aoba's picture for her employee ID. * Kou's email in the manga is "Kou@I want to go home on time". In the anime, it's instead "Kou@IWannaLeaveOnTime". * In the manga, Kou decides to help Aoba when the latter was trying to ask Hifumi a question, only for Rin to remind Kou that a meeting had started and Kou wishing Aoba luck. This doesn't happen in the anime. * In the manga, Aoba gets Hifumi's attention to thank her, much to Hifumi's shock. This was not included into the anime. * After Kou takes off Aoba's ribbon, and thinking to herself that a suit doesn't go with a childish face, Aoba says that she heard "the voice in her heart". In the anime, this was simplified to her hearing what she was saying. In the English version, she also demands that Kou gives back her ribbon. * When Kou asks Hajime for lighting, Hajime says she doesn't have lights in the manga and Japanese version of the anime. In the English version, Hajime adds that she just uses the overhead lights. * The scene before the ending plays is anime original. * Nene is introduced much earlier. Trivia * Aoba's morning commute takes her through the JR Asagaya Station in the Suginami prefecture of Tokyo. * Mozuku was originally an anime-only character, but was later included in the manga starting at volume 6. Gallery NewGame!Episode1Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. EagleJumpExteriorEpisode1.jpg Navigation Category:Anime